


Nightmare

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Can we talk about Danny's PTSD? Danny definitely has PTSD, Danny has a nightmare, Fluff, Ice core, M/M, Nightmare, Overshadowing, PTSD, Wes is comforting, ghostly wail, with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Is Danny dreaming? He’s got to be dreaming.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare last night so I gave Danny a nightmare. This follows no plot whatsoever. I'm dealing with writer's block lately so this probably isn't my best work.

Danny knows he’s dreaming.

He doesn’t fully remember falling asleep but he doesn’t remember waking up, either, which is a big giveaway. He doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation at all. It’s almost like he’s always been here, living this moment.

Wait, is he dreaming? Didn’t he just think that already?

He’s standing in front of his friends and family: Mom, dad, and Jazz. Vlad and Ana. Sam, Tucker, Wes, _everyone_. He’s got his hand stretched out towards them, glowing green. The same green glow is all around the others.

He’s got them trapped.

He wants to let them go, but his body doesn’t react. It’s like he’s stuck inside his own head, watching through his eyes as he tortures the people he loves.

“This is so much fun!” he says.

It’s Danny’s voice; Danny’s mouth speaking the words. But Danny’s horrified. This is the _opposite_ of fun.

His parents and Wes are glaring at him. Sam and Tucker look sad.

“We should have known,” his mom snaps. “You’re a _ghost_. You were just pretending to be good.”

Danny smiles. He looks at Wes, who spits at him.

“I always knew you were bad news, Phantom. I tried to warn everyone!”

Danny turns to Sam and Tucker. They’ve switched places... maybe. Or maybe Sam was always to Tucker’s left. It doesn’t matter.

Vlad and Ana are gone. Where have they gone?

Is Danny dreaming? He’s got to be dreaming.

“They’re right, you know,” Danny says conversationally, though in his head he’s screaming. “You two believed in me so much but now you know the truth.”

Immediately, Sam and Tucker’s expressions turn into hatred.

It breaks Danny’s heart.

“No!” he yells. Suddenly he has control, and he drops his hand and the hold he has over his family but it doesn’t matter. They still can’t move. “This isn’t me. I’m being overshadowed! Can’t you see that?”

Everyone still glares at him. It’s as if they don’t even hear him.

“You guys know I’d never do this. I’d never hurt you!”

“Oh, but you would.”

Danny freezes and turns, slowly, towards the source of the new voice. The person behind him looks exactly like him, except his eyes are red. He’s the one who’s got his hand raised with glowing green energy. _He’s the one_ who’s hurting the people Danny loves.

And he’s not being overshadowed. He’s Danny.

“And you will,” the red-eyed Danny says, in Dan’s voice. “One way or the other.”

Danny wakes up with a scream. It’s almost ( _almost_ ) his ghostly wail. Maybe it is, even. Danny’s not sure if the green energy he sees is a leftover hallucination from his dream, or if it’s real.

He’s sitting up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and bare back. He can’t usually get warm due to his ice core but right now he feels white-hot. His heart is beating too fast. He can’t breathe.

“It wasn’t me!” he spits out desperately, to the empty air. “It wasn’t me it wasn’t me itwasn’tme _itwasn’t_ -”

“Hey,” Wes says in alarm, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders. “Danny? It’s okay. You were dreaming.”

Danny realizes, suddenly, that he’s at Wes’s house, in Wes’s bedroom. His enhanced hearing picks up Wes’s parents talking to each other. They’re trying to decide if they should check on them or not. They know, for once, that Danny’s over and Danny’s pretty sure that at least Linda is going to regret allowing it now.

“I-” Danny shakes his head, tries to get rid of the panic that is making his skull throb and his breath come in quick, uncontrollable burst. “It wasn’t me,” he says again.

“I know,” Wes says, though he can’t possibly know what Danny’s talking about. “I know, dorkus. This is you. You’re right here.”

(“Linda, it’s none of our business, okay? Go back to sleep.”

“None of _our business_?!”)

“It wasn’t me but it _was_ and I-”

“Shh,” Wes says, pulling a hand through Danny’s bedhead. “It was just a dream, pretty boy.” He presses a kiss to Danny’s shoulder and Danny relaxes, just a little. The look of hatred dream-Wes gave him is beginning to fade from his mind, though he doesn’t think it’s ever gonna go away completely because Wes _did_ look at him like that, once upon a time. Certainly, he would again if Danny ever betrayed his trust.

Or if someone ever made Danny betray it.

_Notmenotmenotmenotme._

The bedroom door opens slowly and Danny jumps because he stopped listening around the time Walter and Linda started arguing and didn’t hear anyone come downstairs. Walter peeks into the room worriedly.

“You kids okay?”

Wes is still brushing his fingers through Danny’s hair. Danny wonders what they look like right now. He’s pretty sure he, specifically, looks like a mess.

“Fine, dad,” Wes says. “Danny just had a nightmare.”

Walter gives Danny a searching look at that, and Danny wants to shrink, or disappear, or any of the things that he _could_ technically do but really, really shouldn’t for the sake of his secret identity.

“You good, kid?” Walter asks. He pauses. “Do you want me to call your parents?”

Does he think Danny’s five?

“No, thanks,” Danny says slowly. His voice is still shaking but he’s got a handle on himself now.

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. He’s not being overshadowed and Dan disappeared for good months ago.

“Are you sure? Even if you just wanna hear their voices-”

“Dad,” Wes says. “It’s okay. Go back to bed.”

Walter seems to hesitate a moment but then nods.

“Night, kids.”

He closes the door softly and his footsteps fade, though for Danny they’re never fully out of earshot.

Danny takes a deep breath. “I’m okay now.”

“Must have been one hell of a dream,” Wes says.

“Kinda. I dunno.” Now that the worst of his fear has passed, Danny really doesn’t wanna talk about it. “Can you just… hold me?”

“Always,” Wes says, smiling a little. He opens his arms and Danny wraps his own around Wes’s torso as he leans close, hiding his face against Wes’s neck. “My ice pack.”

Danny chuckles.

In his boyfriend’s arms, he slowly slips back into slumber.


End file.
